Chemistry
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Sorata and Nanami have always clicked on multiple levels. (Special short story).


**Many months ago, I reached 1000 followers on tumblr, and so I told everyone I'd write a very short fanfic about any couple people submitted to me, even if I didn't support it. (I always supported Sorata and Mashiro together, but Nanami would be pretty great with him and I could see them making a nice couple, too). Even though I'm a full Mashiro supporter, I love Nanami as well, so enjoy this little thing I wrote for them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo.**

* * *

Chemistry

"Hey, hey! No fighting now, there's plenty of food for everyone." Sorata informed his seven cats as he filled their food bowls that morning.

It was still fairly early, and it was a weekend, so he did not have to worry about waking, dressing, and prepping Mashiro, which always allowed him to relax a bit more.

"Morning, Kanda-kun." A slightly sleepy, yet mostly cheerful voice sounded from the kitchen entrance and Sorata turned to see Nanami in her familiar green tracksuit and red glasses.

"Ah, good morning, Aoyama." He replied.

"Are you making breakfast?" She wondered.

"Yeah. Just for Shiina and myself though." He replied.

He thought Nanami looked a tiny bit annoyed as she walked over to him by the sink.

"Let me help." She demanded, though not unkindly.

"Sure. I was going to make omeletes." He said.

"Sounds great!" She beamed cutely.

"Okay then, could you get me some eggs?" He requested as he prepared the pans.

Nanami went over to the refrigerator, but just before she opened it, a cat darted in front of her, causing her to stumble.

"Whoa, geez!" She cried as she fell forward.

"Aoyama! Are you okay?" Sorata quickly walked over to her.

"Yeah... she just surprised me, is all." Nanami rubbed the guilty Hikari's chin as she sat on the floor.

"Sorry about that. It's almost like they want us to step on them sometimes, I swear." Sorata reached down to offer her his hand. Nanami hesitated for a second before carefully sliding her hand into his.

However, as she stood, Hikari's white tail swished beneath her foot and Nanami ended up stepping on it. Hissing in surprise, Hikari whipped around and lashed out.

"Ow!" Nanami instantly let go of Sorata's hand to hold her scratched forearm.

"Oy, Hikari!" Sorata shouted as the cat tore off.

"No, no, it was my fault." Nanami waved her hand dismissively. "I'll have to apologize to her later with a belly rub."

"Anyway let's get it treated." He leaned down and offered his hand again. But when Nanami lifted her hand to accept it, she noticed the blood on her palm and recoiled.

"It's fine." Sorata said, noticing why she was hesitating and reaching down to grasp her arm. He pulled her to her feet and led her into the bathroom. "Let me see." He instructed and Nanami removed her palm from her arm. There was a long scratch but it was shallow and most of the bleeding had already stopped.

"Here, let me put alcohol on it." He gently pulled her arm over the sink and retrieved a bottle, pouring a very small amount of the contents onto a cotton ball. "This is going to sting a little." He warned before gently dabbing it over her cut.

Nanami flinched and made a small, pained sound, squeezing her eyes shut and Sorata mumbled an apology. He then tore the paper off a band-aid and covered the scratch.

"There. You should be good to go." He announced. "Sorry it hurt."

"Not at all." Nanami shook her head. "Rather, th-thank ya fer-" she quickly corrected her dialect. "For doing all of this. You're really knowledgeable about this kind of thing." She assumed it was because he constantly had to deal with the air-headed Mashiro.

"No problem." He grinned.

Nanami washed the bit of blood off of her hands before the two of them returned to the kitchen.

"Ah! Here are those eggs." Nanami handed Sorata three of them and he nodded his thanks as they began preparing the omelettes.

Nanami got out the seasonings as Sorata cracked the eggs. However, the third one broke oddly and ended up splattering as far up as his face.

"Neh, Kanda-ku-mpppfft!" Nanami cut off what she was about to say as she burst into giggles upon seeing his yoke-stained face. "How did you manage that?" She sputtered.

"I don't even know." He sighed.

"Here, let me help." Nanami wetted a cloth and gently dabbed his messy cheeks before drying him with a fresh towel. She then picked a few eggshells off the tips of his hair.

"Thanks." He chuckled.

The two of them returned to cooking breakfast and after a few more moments, finally finished.

"Mm, now I'm hungry." Nanami said as she sat down with her plate. But before she started eating, she noticed Sorata gazing at her from the side. "W-What is it?"

"Ah, oh nothing." He dismissed the topic. "I just... I think we have good chemistry, Aoyama." He grinned.

Nanami blushed at his unexpected words and could not bring herself to find a proper reply.

But thankfully, just then, the other residents of Sakurasou (mainly Misaki) entered the kitchen with loud and hyperactive greetings.

The others also prepared their breakfasts and chattered as Sorata slid a sleepy Mashiro her plate.

"Neh, Kanda-kun?" Nanami whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"I... I'll help you with the dishes later, okay?"

Sorata beamed at her. "Great!"

* * *

**A/N: Short and quick, but hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
